Conventional systems use an all or nothing approach to provide access control for controlling access to resources and controlled areas. For example, when a person requests access to a controlled or restricted access area, conventional systems typically only have the ability to either allowing complete access to the controlled area or to deny access to the controlled area. Once a person has been granted access to the controlled area, the system is unable to revoke the person's access. Conventional systems lack the functionality to control a person's access privileges once they have been granted.
Another limitation of conventional systems is their inability to control the usage of resources that are shared among users. For example, when a user grants access for another user to use their resources, conventional systems are unable to control how the resources are used once another user has been granted permission to use them. These systems lack to the ability control when and how another user uses resources and the ability to revoke these privileges once they have been granted to another user.
The inability to control access privileges and the usage of shared resource once access has been granted is a technical problem that is inherent to conventional systems because of their all or nothing approach to access control. These limitations limit these system's ability to provide adequate information security and access control since the system loses the ability to control access once access has been granted.